User talk:Manga Maniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to VG Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Comics page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thank you! Thank you for giving me rollback status! Did you like the new wiki logo? If not you can change it back and if there is anything you would like me to do please let me know! I'll do all I can to help! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) CP? Copyright Problem? Did we get an infringement notice?! 0_o -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 15:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :But the Shrek wiki has the wiki globe? How come they got away with it? Anyway should I redesign the logo? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 21:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welcome Ah, thanks. However, I'm very probably not going to participate in a whole lot with this wikia, even though I am a big fan of VGCs. But thanks for the welcome nonetheless. If you ever need coding or wikia help, just shoot me a message. =) S-118 Thank you! Again! Thank you so much for the promotion! I won't let you down! Also, aside from the SUPER EFFECTIVE Project is there anything else you'd like me to help out with? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 17:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, sorry I haven't been editing much but this new look is really hard to get used to... anyway I'll get started on finishing the SE strip articles. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 15:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Auto-welcome bugged I just got an auto-welcome message for editing my userpage, but the only edit shown is an automated one by Wikia, presumably in response to me just visiting this wiki. Could you check into what's going on and fix the auto-welcome to only activate when users actually edit? Thanks. --MarkGyver (talk) 05:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :This problem happened to me before with the Lego Wiki where a couple admins said they were looking into it, but as far as I can tell nothing came of it. I think it might have something to do with the points system giving points just for visiting and the auto-welcome being based on points. Depending on the current political situation at the VG Cats Wiki (are points important to this wiki?) and how helpful Wikia is (not) willing to be with this issue, the simplest fix might be to just disable points entirely, since the bug seems not to affect wikis that don't have the points system enabled. --MarkGyver (talk) 05:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Look Hey Manga Maniac, I was wondering what's your opinion on the new Oasis look? -The Forgotten Beast 18:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I know, it was awesome and no matter how much I try I can't get used to the new look, so should we switch to Monobook, stick to the new look or maybe we could move the wiki to another host, a lot of wikis have already begun moving but that's only if you want, whatever you want is fine with me! -The Forgotten Beast 19:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks MM! -The Forgotten Beast 20:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Namespace Of course I approve MM! Also I saw you on DK wiki over at NIWA, thanks for the contributions over there! Also should we make a page for Red's new Zubat? -The Forgotten Beast 01:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent! We'll hopefully be swimming in users if all works out! But what about Red's new Zubat? Should I go ahead and make it? -The Forgotten Beast 18:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks! This is a noble effort, and I'm honored to contribute in whatever way I can. Probably wouldn't be able to particapate a lot until mid-2011 for RL reason though...Now if only that godforsaken college entrance exam wasn't in the way.*sigh* Haven't got too much experience on contributing to wikis outside TvTropes, too. But experience is something gathered from practise:) -JWNoctis 11:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Adventure Gone? Have you noticed that they removed Adventure Log's image from the VG Cats main page? Should we add that somewhere? -The Forgotten Beast 03:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Long time no see MM, nice to see that your back to work on the wiki. ^-^ -The Forgotten Beast 02:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC)